1. Field
The field of the invention is floor covering installations using vinyl and linoleum sheeting, and more particularly such installations at junctures of the edges of the sheeting with upstanding walls, bathtubs, door sills and the like.
2. State of the Art
It has been customary to use finishing members beneath the edge portions of linoleum and vinyl floor covering sheets at walls to hide rough cut edges, and to forestall perimeter water damages. Finishing members have been in the form of elongate coves formed of wood or molded of plastic materials, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,739,077 and 3,192,576. Such coves provide a vertical back side that abutts the wall, along with an outwardly facing concave portion and a flat underside which is secured to the associated underlying floor structure. Typically, the floor covering sheet is bent to conform to the cove and to extend up the wall a few inches. A downwardly opening metal or plastic flashing is commonly fastened to the wall to cover the unsightly cut edge of the sheet. Corner flashings seal gaps created by the necessary notching of the sheet to fit the molding in these areas. At bathtubs, flooring sheets commonly butt horizontally against upstanding tub sides. Such joints are caulked to hopefully prevent water penetration, but nevertheless frequently result in water damage. Other dangerous areas include dishwasher and laundry installations, the sills of sliding glass doors and shower stalls. Cove molding is not adaptable to many of these problems, and is in any event overly complex and expensive.
An improved system is needed for more effective and economical sealing of the edges of water impervious sheet floor coverings against water damage.